


RFA + Minor Trio at Pride With an MC Dating Jaehee

by mysmedrabbles



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual, F/F, Lesbian, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysmedrabbles/pseuds/mysmedrabbles
Summary: requested: yes!a/n: okay so im taking a short break from the school jumin headcannons and here we (finally) have some gay jaehee content!! this was so much fun to write!!!!,, requests are open as always, enjoy!~warnings: none-mod alex





	RFA + Minor Trio at Pride With an MC Dating Jaehee

Jumin

-proud Dad  
-is wearing a full rainbow tshirt under his expensive suit jacket along with a bisexual tie  
-he’s kind of hesitant at first, but it’s impossible not to get pulled in by the festive atmosphere  
-his bodyguards lose him in the crowd every five seconds, as he moves too fast in the excitement  
-doesn’t speak to many people, prefers just staying on the sidelines and watching everything go on  
-gets super flustered when a guy flirts with him, he turns a sweet shade of pale pink as he stumbles over his words trying to explain he’s straight  
-does jumin han is gay rumors spread like wildfire…again  
-stays with mc and jaehee for most of the time, asking questions and just being a supportive dad  
-will personally sue anyone who as much as glares at mc and jaehee  
-donates a large sum of money to the local LGBT Center

 

Jaehee

-it took a lot of convincing to get her to go with you to pride  
-she’s definitely not one for loud ruckus parties, and she’s never really been the type to publicly announce her sexuality, it took her ages for her to be okay with it  
-you eventually convince her, “just one hour”  
-when she goes there she isn’t sure what to do  
-eventually she starts to mill around with the others, making sure to stay with you so that you dont get lost but at the same time meeting new people  
-after a while she takes your hand, intertwining your fingers with hers as she smiles at you reassuringly  
-you go and get some food together and even get her to get the bi pride flag painted on her face  
-she tells you to wait for her near the drinks, when she finds you she shows you that she got your name painted on with a small heart next to it  
-lots of cute gay™ kissing  
-zen, who is probably drunk at this point, claps loudly, whooping as you guys kiss  
-taking lots of selfies with the people you met as well as just cute couple selfies  
-you ended up staying for waay more than an hour

 

Yoosung

-super excited for the trip, especially since they got to take jumin’s fancy car service to pride  
-okay but this boy got more numbers in half an hour than you and i have gotten in our entire lives  
-stays with you and jaehee for most of the time, uncertain where exactly to go or do  
-doesn’t understand gay terminology??  
-gets called twink several times but when he brings this up to seven he just chuckles and walks away leaving poor yoosung to fend for himself  
-meets some people that may or may not make him question his sexuality  
-trips over one of the stands while staring at a cute guy  
-matching pride hats with seven

 

Seven

-goes crazy  
-he’s never had a problem being out and proud, but today he got to be out and proud ya know  
-loudest one at pride, constantly shouting and whooping  
-probably kissed a few strangers  
-hung out with the face painters for a while and helped out in the whole painting faces process  
-went crazy and bought almost every single snack that he could get his hands on  
-enjoys pissing off vanderwood the whole time  
-teasing jaehee and mc

 

Zen

-he’s the only one in the RFA (along with saeran) that i don’t headcannon as lgbt but he sure as hell is supportive  
-will punch a transphobe or homophobe any day  
-spends the whole day with his shirt off  
-givin the gays smtn to look at amirite  
-will fight any homophobe/transphobe that even dares breathe in the pride parade  
-got his whole face painted in the colours of the rainbow  
-ends up hanging out with a bunch of lesbians, drinking beer and cracking horrible jokes

 

Saeran

-not 100% sure what he’s doing there, just knows that it’s too loud  
-but hey they have ice cream so its not all bad  
-skulks in the corner for most of the time, but ends up talking to a cute punk boy after complimenting his gauges  
-they end up having a long talk about tattoos and body mods, which saeran finds fascinating  
-they end up trading numbers and become instant best friends  
-punkboy teaches saeran about the injustices and trans rights, the history of the lgbt community  
-saeran is horrified,, hes a trans and nonbinary supporter and will punch a transphobe

 

V

-the boy brought his camera  
-i repeat, the boy brOught his cAmera  
-wants to make a whole art show on LGBT equality and LGBT rights, portaying how we’re all humans who want to live a normal, happy life and how important festivals like pride are, how they’re not just festivals, but how we’re pushing for acceptance, saying “we’re here, we’re queer, and we demand to be equals”  
-talks to as many people as possible, trying to make friends  
-buys himself a rainbow flower crown  
-rainbow glasses  
-he finds the positive atmosphere infectious and cant help himself from smiling widely the whole time

 

Vanderwood

-grumpy the whole time, especially since everyone keeps running around and its impossible to keep track of everyone  
-eventually seven ends up convincing him to buy a shirt that says “proud of my pan son”  
-he hates seven  
-but the shirt is super comfortable  
-buys a pair of black shades and just stands there waiting for it to be over


End file.
